Quest talk:Storm Pass Tower
Prerequisites There do appear to be some prerequisites. A brand new character isn't seeing this and I don't recall playing it with the one I'm currently messing around with. I vaguely remember doing so with the characters on my main account though. I have a feeling that this might be an old limited-time event, but I'm not 100% sure. When did you start playing, Silver Bob? Also, it's generally better to fill out the preloaded content in the Questbox than righting new text, one of the reasons being automatic categorisation of AS&P and AT quests. Not discounting your contribution BTW, I just think that the older state of the article could cause confusion, especially if this quest isn't available to new characters. Memory King (talk) 23:24, February 24, 2016 (UTC) *Took me a while to remember and find the related info, but yes, it's part of a limited-time event: Valentine’s Day 2013. First was an encounter when trying to reach the peddler, then you had to buy a Red Cloth Pouch from said peddler, then you had to wait until or after February 14th of that year to open it, then you find six wooden Leaf Spiders inside (and get bitten by a real one). After all of that the "Storm Pass Tower" adventure wouold become available in Trithik. --Shadowblack 00:10, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Shadowblack, that sounds about right. Will add a note to the page. Memory King (talk) 00:35, February 25, 2016 (UTC) *This quest showed up for me about 2 years ago. Early last year I decided to make my very first from scratch quest page on a wikii since no one posted a quest page for this quest. I read a lot of stuff about editing and coding. Downloaded the quest template...very scarce on details, so downloaded a short simple quest (A Cold Winter's Night). Used that as a starting point. Because of another project I didn't get past the starting text of the quest. Last week decided to do it. Created many spreadsheets and collected a lot of data covering all the choices. Filled in the blanks on the template. Examined many quests already posted to figure out how to reference everything (including the site documentation for developing a page). Modified the page to handled a scaled quest. Now I didn't remember this quest's connection to the 2013 event. When Memory King mentioned that the template was old, I downloaded the newest template and changed my quest page accordingly. I made a few more corrections this evening. Silver Bob (talk) 03:14, February 25, 2016 (UTC) *Nothing wrong with wanting to help out here, and I don't blame you for not knowing about the 2013 connection. All the information about this quest was on the deleted forum and is therefore not accessible to anyone who doesn't have it saved somewhere. I thought that you had used the creation box on the front page here for documenting a new quest, which gives a preloaded skeleton of a quest page with some editing guidelines. I definitely recommend using that in the future. Memory King (talk) 12:12, February 25, 2016 (UTC)